


My Type

by msrogersstark



Series: Tumblr prompts [1]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Model AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-18
Updated: 2013-08-18
Packaged: 2017-12-23 23:21:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/932282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msrogersstark/pseuds/msrogersstark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr Prompt: Jonathan Toews is the newest and hottest model in the Chicago scene and meets Patrick Kane, a young chauffeur who’s just trying to make do. Work becomes pleasure for Patrick and Jonathan finds himself going against his own grain to spend time with his personal driver.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Type

**Author's Note:**

> For PatrickCandykaner on Tumblr. Enjoy! Comments are appreciated. This is something I just threw together.

Patrick tossed a magazine with Jonathan Toews's face plastered on the cover, into the waste basket in his hotel room. That perfect face was all he looked at all day, he didn't need a constant reminder around his room at night, or something might just happen that wouldn't be very promising for his career (if anyone found out). Driving Johnny around all day was probably the easiest job in the world. He knew other limo drivers who drove celebrities way more difficult to be around than Johnny was. In fact, Johnny never bossed him around or yelled at him. He always said please and thank you when requesting things from him. And he had some very handsome features. The only problem was, Johnny was a model. It was common to be attracted to models. It was not common for the models themselves to be attracted to you. Unless you were a model which Patrick was certainly not. So, he was left pining for Johnny all day everyday.

Johnny had a problem. He didn't find any of the girls in the modelling business attractive even with only underwear on. And well, being attracted to guys wasn't bad it just wasn't expected from a model of his status. What was even more unexpected was that he had a crush on his chauffeur. His chauffeur of all people! With his curly, cut a bit too long, blonde hair and his beautiful eyes, Johnny had a hard time pulling off crushes on other people. And he kept catching his chauffeur, Patrick, throwing his magazines in the trash. Every cover that Johnny made was thrown away by the man he loved. If that wasn't a sign, he didn't know what was.

Patrick was just getting out of his hotel room to head downstairs and work out when he bumped into Johnny.   
"Hey Patrick!" Johnny called from just down the hall.   
"Hi." Patrick smiled at him, closing his door with a click.   
Johnny was by his side in a matter of seconds. "Where are you off to?"  
"I was going to go to the gym. That's ok right? We don't leave for a few more hours."  
"Of course that's ok." Johnny assured him. "In fact, I was just heading down there too. Mind if I walk with you?"  
"Sure." Patrick gave him a small smile.   
"Give me two seconds." Johnny beamed at him and ran back to his own room.

When they made it to the gym, Patrick was already sweating. It had not been a good idea to go to the gym with Johnny because Johnny was a model. And models were in like amazing shape.  
"How often do you do this?" Johnny asked him as Patrick moved around, picking up the different size weights for his bench press.   
"Every hotel. So usually once a day, maybe once every two days." Patrick lying back on the bench and placing his arms under the bar.   
"I was wondering how a chauffeur could have so much muscle." Johnny flirted.   
Patrick brushed it off as a general wondering and said, "Well that's my secret."  
He heaved the bar up once and then lowered it, arms taking the weight relatively easily.   
Johnny seemed to stay close to Patrick as he did some jumping jacks.   
"100 pounds wow." He commented. "That's a lot of weight."  
"Last time I pushed myself a little too far and strained a muscle in my arm." Patrick explained. "Not a great injury to have when you're a chauffeur."  
Johnny could remember Patrick being gone for a few weeks but being lead away before he could ask what happened.  
"My boss wasn't happy." Patrick sighed and lowered the weight again. "Those 3 weeks off cost me big time."  
"What do you mean?" Johnny asked, coming to stand closer to Patrick.   
"Not all of us are as rich and as handsome as you." Patrick huffed, raising the bar. "If I'd lost this job..."  
Johnny thought for a second before speaking. "I hated the other driver. He wasn't nice like you, or sweet, or funny."  
Patrick's arm shuddered and the bar slipped from his grasp. Johnny leaned forward and steadied it. Patrick gasped for breath and Johnny set the bar back in it's holder.   
"Thanks." Patrick groaned and sat up.  
Johnny just smiled "Maybe you should get back to the room."  
"I have to do my legs still." Patrick protested, standing up and walking towards the yoga mat on the floor.   
Johnny get on the cardio bike and watched as Patrick picked up two plastic bands. He lay back and placed one around his left foot. He dropped his leg to the side but kept it elevated about an inch off the ground with the band.   
Johnny was hooked. He watched as Patrick moved his legs around, increasing flexibility each time and Johnny couldn't look away. Finally, Patrick was done and he sat up looking happy.  
Johnny smiled at him, stepping off the cardio bike and giving Patrick a hand up.   
"Thanks." Patrick grinned and grabbed a towel from the rack to give to Johnny.

Johnny accompanied Patrick to the gym every day for two whole weeks. Patrick's arm was getting stronger and he could lift up to 130 now. Johnny didn't ever start his workout until Patrick was finished with the weights. Patrick was a really great guy, Johnny learned. He was interesting, well rounded, a bit arrogant sometimes but Johnny didn't mind. Johnny was finding it hard to go anywhere when Patrick wasn't there because everyone was so boring and so...girly.   
The night after Patrick broke 140 pounds, Johnny had to go to a fashion show. He had an extra ticket for his girlfriend which he didn't have so he cornered Patrick outside of the breakfast room.   
"Do you want to go to the fashion show with me tonight?" Johnny asked him, leaning against the wall.   
"Are you modelling?" Patrick questioned, coming to stand beside Johnny.   
"No. But I'm forced to go and watch. And I'd rather have you with me than some slutty Victoria Secret model."  
"I'm flattered. And, as fun as it would be to watch more of said slutty models walk down the runway while you ogle at them, I'll pass." He turned and stalked away.   
Johnny followed Patrick at a distance. Once he saw Patrick enter his room, Johnny gathered himself and knocked loudly.   
Patrick opened the door.   
"I'm gay." Johnny blurted.   
Patrick didn't seem very surprised. "Me too."  
"So I'm not going to the fashion shoot to 'ogle' women. I'm going because I'm getting paid. And I want company. More specifically your company."  
"Fine."  
"Do you own a suit?"  
"I drive you around in a suit."  
"A different suit?"  
"So this is a suit function?"  
"It's a fashion show."   
"I'll find something to where." Patrick said, testily.   
"Good. The fashion show starts at 8 but I need to be there at 7."  
"I'll pick you up at 6:30."  
"Cool." Johnny smiled softly at him.   
Patrick closed the door and began to panic. Besides the two pair of dress shirts and pants he owned, as well as 2 ties and 2 jackets, Patrick didn't know what to wear. He knew he would look the least fashionable of anyone at the show because he was not a model. Johnny was though...

 **What are you wearing?** Patrick texted Johnny.   
**Are you flirting with me?** was the reply.  
 _Sort of_ , Patrick thought. **_No, I need to know what to wear,_**  He actually sent.  
 **Come to room 203. I'll find you something.** Johnny thumbed back and went to his closet.

Patrick knocked on the door a few minutes later. Johnny welcomed him in and led him to the closet.  
"C'mon, none of this will fit me. You're like...tall."  
"You can wear your normal dress pants. You just need some color."  
Patrick hung back and let Johnny rile through his clothes. Finally, Johnny came out with a deep red shirt and a black blazer.   
"Do you own a pair of darker jeans?" He asked Patrick, laying out the polo and the jacket beside him.   
"I think so." Patrick offered.   
"Take these to your room and try them on. If they don't fit then come back, if they do then just get ready." Johnny instructed handing Pat the clothes.   
Patrick smiled his thanks and went back to his room.

Johnny knocked on Patrick's door at about 6:20, as Patrick was brushing his hair.   
"Coming!" He called, dropping his brush back into his bag and walking towards the door.   
Patrick opened the door and shoved the doorstop in, not noticing Johnny standing there and running to grab his blazer.  
"Come in!" Patrick called, shutting off the TV.   
"Do you just let random people into your room?" Johnny asked, closing the door gently behind him.   
"I don't know a lot of people." Patrick explained, turning to see Johnny standing in front of him, a bouquet of flowers in one hand.  
"You got me flowers?" Patrick gasped.  
"I,uh, yeah." Johnny managed.   
"They're beautiful Johnny." Patrick took them gently from Johnny's hand and set them on the dresser. "But I need a vase"  
"Room service can handle it." Johnny told him, laying a hand on Patrick's shoulder. "We need to go."  
"Fashion show. Right. Do you think I'll fit in?" Patrick asked, giving a twirl.   
"I think you look great."   
Patrick blushed and stared at the floor. "Let's go."

They got to the fashion show right at 7 but Patrick had to drive around for about 10 minutes to find a place to park. Luckily, they'd taken a Lincoln Town Car instead of a limo but there were a lot of people there. As soon as they parked, they ran as fast as they could to wear Johnny was supposed to be.   
"This is not a Victoria Secret model." Johnny's manager gestured to Patrick as they walked up.   
Patrick wanted to make a smart comment about that but he refrained. He was lucky enough that he was on a date with Johnny.   
"He's my date." Johnny announced.  
His manager was shocked.   
"So deal with it."   
Patrick flushed.   
"Your seats are over there." The manager pointed to two seats right in the front. "Enjoy."  
"Are you sure this is a good idea Johnny?" Patrick asked, sticking close to Johnny as they pushed through the crowd.   
"In all honesty, no." Johnny informed him as they walked along the front row of seats.   
Patrick looked away.  
"Look," Johnny started. "I don't care if people know I want you hear with me. It's not a big deal."  
"A few people have made it obvious that it is a big deal." Patrick huffed, gesturing to the glances they were receiving. "Can they tell that I'm not a model like you?"  
"It doesn't matter."  
"It does!" Patrick insisted. "I don't fit in here, I'm not like you."  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Johnny asked, indignantly.  
"It means that I'm not...hot. I don't know anything about fashion. You and the rest of these people are all rich and famous and I'm neither."  
Johnny leaned in close and whispered. "The reason I invited you was because you aren't like them. They are boring. You are not."  
Patrick blushed softly. The MC got up on stage and began to announce this evening's show.

  
Patrick had been right. He didn't understand most of what went on. He accidentally told Johnny that one of the outfits looked 'cheaply made and cheaply presented' when in reality it was a $50,000 dress worn by one of the worlds top models. However the evening was enjoyable and that may or may not have been due to Johnny's hand resting on Patrick's knee for the majority of the show.   
When they got to the hotel, Patrick made sure to stick to his job and let Johnny out at the door first before going to park. Johnny tried to protest but Patrick had already driven away.   
As he walked into the hotel, Patrick's thoughts started to stray towards Johnny. He seemed to be thinking more and more about him the longer they spent together. Patrick needed to say something to Johnny about love or even dating or just something because the longer Patrick put this off the longer it would be until he got Johnny.   
Patrick walked swiftly towards the elevator in the hopes of avoiding Johnny's manager or anyone else. A hand caught his sleeve, hauling him to the side.  
"Hey!" Patrick called to his kidnapper, "That's designer. If you rip it I know someone who-"  
A pair of lips crashed down onto his own, starting him into consent. It was a warm kiss, persistent but chaste. Patrick felt his eyes close, still not knowing who this person could be. He moved back a step and decided to find out who he'd just touched.   
Patrick's blue eyes fluttered open, only to be met with brown ones and another push of those persistent lips against his own.   
"Johnny." Patrick gasped.  
"Do you just kiss random people?" Johnny asked, a bit breathless.   
"Do you like to kidnap people and then kiss them?" Patrick retorted with a smile.   
"Only people I really really like."   
Patrick took another step back, feeling more than a little shocked.   
"But- But I'm" Patrick stumbled over his words. "I'm not-"  
"You're not what Pat?"  
"I'm not rich or- or hot. I'm a limo driver for god sakes."  
"So?" Johnny asked, raising an eyebrow.   
"So I'm not your type."  
"What's my type?" Johnny walked closer to Pat.  
"Uh, hot, fashionable, male apparently..." Patrick trailed off as Johnny looked at him. Not just looked at him because he was talking. But actually looked, deeply.   
"Shouldn't it be my choice whether or not I want to date you?"  
"Probably." Patrick admitted.   
"I do." Johnny said forcefully. "Do you?"  
Patrick just kissed him.


End file.
